


Intruder

by RayneSummer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Merlin, arthur doesnt know how to express Feelings and gaius just wants to treat his ward, bc was else do i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Someone has snuck in the castle.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 74





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of a longer story set in 4.04 where whatshisface finds Merlin instead of Gaius when he goes to their rooms and straight up knocks him out before searching and Gaius comes in and is Not Impressed  
> But I couldn't figure out the details and I'm tired so I just typed this up on my phone in bed before I forgot it and it's good enough so

The door opened loudly.

"Have either of you two seen--" Arthur cut himself off at the scene of his manservant on the floor with Gaius kneeling tenderly next to him. "What happened to Merlin?"

Gaius barely glanced up. "He was knocked unconscious."

"What? By who?"

"The intruder, I should imagine," Gaius replied dryly.

Arthur stood in the doorway for a moment longer, the warning bells clanging away in the background. "...Is he alright?"

Gaius finished examining his ward before answering. "Yes. Though he might have a nasty headache when he comes round."

He looked over the boy for a moment longer before glancing up to see Arthur still standing awkwardly, seeming undecided.

"Don't you have someone to catch?"

Gaius' tone was mild but the prince knew a dismissal when he heard one. He cleared his throat and nodded, looking at Gaius rather than the prone form of Merlin.

"Right. Yes." He turned to leave but looked back, hesitating. "Let me know if, um, he can't do his duties in the morning."

Gaius gave a nod and Arthur glanced at Merlin once more before leaving with a grim expression. And if he ordered the guards to double the search efforts and deal with the elusive intruder by any means necessary, no one bothered to ask why.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I kind of like it. Might get ruined if I try to go further. Maybe I'll extend it if I figure out the story.


End file.
